1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearms projectile target and, more specifically, a smaller bullseye target that is affixable to an existing larger, where the smaller affixable target signifies when it has been struck by the projectile by providing an easily distinguishable custom shaped hole or silhouette in the existing target that can be plainly viewed by the shooter with the naked eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Firearms are used in law enforcement and the military where such use requires accurate shooting by a firearm user or shooter. To aid in achieving accuracy, target ranges are usually used by individuals to train or practice. Typically, target ranges place a supported paper target or other thin-layer target at some distance from the firearm user or shooter for which to shoot at and develop accurate shooting skills thereby doing. The firearm is aimed at markings on the target, and projectiles, such as bullets, are then shot from the firearm to pass through the markings on the target.
Common firearms targets comprise generally a sheet of paper or other thin layer with a target image printed thereon. When punctured by a projectile or bullet, a hole about the size of the diameter of the bullet is produced in the target. Target hole diameters are typically less that one-half inch. A deficiency of the thin wall target is that typically it is very difficult for the shooter to see the bullet holes in the target in order to determine whether he has accurately struck the target or not.
Many firearms such as rifles have effective ranges of 50 yards or more, and thus many target ranges include shooting range distances of 50 yards or more. Thus, the distance from the shooter to the target would be 50 yards or more. At this distance, it is impossible to see a small bullet hole in a thin wall target without the assistance of binoculars, telescope, or similar optical image amplifier.
The use of binoculars, telescope, or similar optical image amplifier to determine whether a target has been hit or not is cumbersome because typically the shooter must put down his weapon, pick up the binoculars, telescope, or similar, visually reacquire the target, and then determine whether he has struck the target or not and if so at exactly which point. Only to then put the binoculars, telescope, or similar down, in order to pick up the weapon again, visually reacquire the target for the third time, aim, and fire, all just to take two shots at the target. Obviously, if the shooter could determine if and where he has struck the target from long range without putting down his weapon, it is less cumbersome and easier to practice target shooting.
To remedy this, “indicating targets” have become available that function in various ways to create larger more visible areas on a target in order to more plainly indicate to the shooter when the projectile strikes a certain area on the target. Indicator targets have done this using various methods as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,803. One of the latest versions of an indicating target is U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,371 and 5,580,063, which uses ink in a special way along with a contrasting color plastic sheets to provide said indication.
This invention is an improvement in this vein because the invention is a target, or group of targets, that can be affixed to the front of an existing thin walled target, where the affixed target then actuates to leave a custom silhouette in the affixable target and the existing target upon being struck by a projectile at the affixable target's bullseye.